reidgfandomcom-20200213-history
Night at the Museum (TV series)
''Night at the Museum ''is a new television series. Overview The series revolves around Tiana Dukes (Selena Gomez), a teenager signed up to be a night watchwoman at the Science Museum of Minnesota. There, she discovers that the exhibits come to life after dark. Some of the exhibits include Tria Triceratops (Wanda Sykes/Camryn Manheim), the visiting King Tutankhamun (Jake T. Austin), Tut's royal advisor Jackal (Kevin McDonald), the wise Pteranodon (Rodger Bumpass), Baba Yaga, Jackal's "mother" (Andrea Martin), The Grand Duchess Anastasia (Kristen Dunst), and the animatronic "pet" of Tutankhamun, Johnny 5 (Tim Blaney). Tiana discovers that King Tut is returning to Eygpt in September and must find a way to make him stay. Series 1 'Night at the Museum (pilot)' 'Part 1' In Kentucky, Tiana Dukes, a young teenager, is assigned to the Science Museum of Minnesota as a night watchwoman. Her first night on the job, she hears groaning and moaning. Tiana takes a look around, ultimately reaching the King Tut exhibit. Tiana looks inside, and to her horror, the mummy of the Boy King rising from his grave. Tiana then exits the hall in fear. She then runs into a jackal. He reveals himself to be the royal advisor of King Tut. Tiana tells him to help her confront the Boy King's mummy. He agrees, and they start chasing him. They corner him at the Charles E. ''tugboat. He surrenders, and they return him to his grave. 'Part 2''' As Tiana walks away from the exhibit, she falls down a hidden trapdoor, landing on the Triceratops skeleton. The triceratops awakens and is transformed into the flesh form from 2,5600 years ago. The dinosaur introduces herself as Tria and shows her around. They stop at another exhibit, featuring the Grand Duchess Anastasia (animated). Tria explains that she saved Anastasia from the execution of her family. Anastasia climbs on Tria and the three go around the Museum. Tiana checks her watch and says it's midnight. Tria returns to her exhibit and explains that when the Sun rises, the exhibits become stiff until the moon comes. Tiana then visits the King Tut exhibit one last time and sees the grave magically open. Inside, it shows the Boy king's body before death (with the mask still on). The credits start rolling. 'Dumped / As Seen on TV' 'Dumped' Tiana and Anastasia are seen trimming Tria and Tiana begins complaining about the work and how slow it is going. They look over at King Tut who barely cleans a small piece of Tria's tail. He begins to cry, which make Tiana and Anastasia ("Anya" for short) ask if he is in fact crying. Tut retorts, saying that he is not crying and that "Crying is for ladies, like you! I don't cry!" The scene then cuts to King Tut crying clothed in his shower in the bathroom. Tria and the wise Pteranodon knock on his door, complaining that he has been there for hours. They once again ask King Tut if he is crying, which he gives another excuse for. They ask what is wrong with him. Their question is answered by the robot Johnny 5 (from the Short Circuit movies), who tells them that his girlfriend, who is Anastasia (to the shock of Tria), just dumped him. Pteranodon is surprised by the fact he had a girlfriend. Tria says that he can talk about if he wants, much to the anger of King Tut, who does not talk about his feelings with anyone. They decicde to leave him alone, and go to Tiana for help. Tiana realizes that Tutankhamun has been dumped and can't do his job because he is "sad or something." To make up for the missing work, Tria and Johnny 5 are given Tut's jobs. They complain and try to get out of work by saying they are sad also. Tiana tells them to take it up with Human Resources. They ask who the person is. The person is Tiana and she tells them to get back to work. A montage plays of Johnny 5 and Tria doing all the work, while Tiana narrates, which includes pulling out all the rotting stumps from the picnic area while looking out for a hornets' nest, getting rid of a person who thinks they are a knight, and finally cleaning up the Museum's rock garden. It is there where they realize that King Tut does a lot of work, and decide to get him back into his job. They find Tut eating breakfast in the kitchen and tell him he needs to snap out of it and get back to work. Tut says he can not because he is stuffing his face. Tria and Tiana tell him that he needs to move on and stop being upset. He at first says he is not upset, but then begins to cry. They decide to help him by finding him a new lady. Tria tells Tut that there are a lot of women that he can date. Tut is unsure, but goes along with it and tries to ask a lady out. He stops midway and beings to cry, tearing his shirt and revealing a tattoo of "Grand Duchess Anastasia". He yells that his heart belongs to another. The scene cuts to him being in the shower again, crying. Tria and Johnny 5 knock again, but Tria believes that they can't help him. The wise Pteranodon appears and tells them that they can fix it by getting Anastasia and Tutankhamun back together. Tiana, Johnny 5, and Pteranodon head to the exhibit and head to a store called Icy Hot Jewelry & Apparel. They head in and find Anastasia. Johnny 5 gives her a speech on why she should get back together with Tut, but it makes her like Mordecai. The group heads outside and decide that Johnny should go out with her so that he can break up with her and force her back with Tut. Johnny 5 goes to ask her out, with much fear and hesitation. After a terrible montage of dates, which include going to the beach and seeing a baseball game, Johnny and Anastasia are at the Elements Cafe that Jackal works at. Johnny 5, after being forced to kiss Anastasia, breaks up with her and leaves the restaurant. He heads outside where Tiana is waiting. She asks if Anastasia is okay, which Johnny believes is true. An explosion occurs behind them, with Anastasia as the cause. They begin to run away and board Tria, but Anastasia catches them. They are chased all the way to the Omnitheater, destroying a lot of films, including Rio, which is now playing. Tut goes out after figuring out it was Anastasia. The two make it to the Pyramids, and barricade the door, knowing that this will probably be the end. Anastasia breaks through, and looks rather scary. Tut enters, saying that he can not stand to see her like this. Tut is about to go, but Tiana tells him that she is right there, and to tell her everything. Tut begins to tell her how much he finds her attractive and that she is just like him, tries to act tough, but is very emotional on the inside. Anastasia quickly runs to him after the rage in her eyes fade away, and they being to make out... much to the dismay and downright disgust of Tria and Johnny 5. Tut and Anastasia (his future queen) head off into the sunset. Tria and Tiana are left in the destroyed Omnitheater, while Tria sums it up perfectly by saying, "This was the most disturbing day of my life." 'As Seen on TV' Tiana walks to work one night to see the completion of the first ever Science Museum TV commercial, which is being directed by Tria. However, upon seeing the expensive production values (which include putting a second Krusty Krab next to the original, among other things), he fires the cast and crew (except for the clown) and he decides to direct it himself, using herself, Tria, Anastasia and Tut as the cast. Tut is extremely excited to see himself on TV, and watches the commercial when it airs (in the extremely cheap time slot of 3:28 A.M.). Despite the horrendous production values and quality of the commercial, and Tut's extremely small role in it, he proclaims it to be "the best 60 seconds of (his) life." The next morning, while Tiana is walking to work, an old man sees her and tells her that he saw King Tut on TV last night (on a commercial for "Bran Flakes", which come in with a King Tut mask for ages 10+). This makes Tiana think that Tut is now famous, and at work he treats people as if they were his fans, and fails to perform his job properly. Eventually, he quits his job to become an entertainer, and is confronted by the angry and hungry customers, who he thinks want him to entertain them. He begins to juggle food items, and accidentally slips and falls to the ground. Just as he thinks that his career is over, a patty drops on the grill, which pleases the customers. Tut notices this, and continues to be king like normal, believing he is entertaining his customers. 'One Pharoh's Trash / Can You Spare a Quarter?' 'One Pharoh's Trash' Tutankhamun holds a yard sale with items found in the trash, and Anastasia buys a soda drinking hat. Later, Tut is confronted by a group of rich collectors, who inform him that the soda drinking hat he is in possession of is extremely valuable, and offer to pay him up to three million dollars for it. Tut goes to Anastasia and desperately tries to get her to give the hat back, but to no avail. Tut then concludes that he will have to "scare" the hat off of Anastasia. That night, Tut draws an obviously fake ghost on a piece of paper and puts it through Anastasia's window using a fishing rod. Tria thinks it's a real ghost, and Tut tells Anastasia that the hat is cursed, and must be returned to its deceased original owner. When Anastasia asks the name of the owner, Tut hastily makes up the name "Smitty Werben Jager Man Jensen". However, Tut's plan backfires when there turns out to be an actual dead person with that name, and Anastasia buries the hat in his grave. Tut goes to the cemetery, where he gets scared and hides behind a headstone, when along comes Tria bringing flowers to a grave labeled "R.I.P. Titan, Beloved Husband and Father" and remarks "How sad". Tut then proceeds to remember things Anastasia has said to him, and uses that information to find and then defile Smitty's grave and take the hat. However, Smitty and the others buried in the cemetery suddenly come to life, and attempt to get the hat back. Tut grabs the head of an undead swordfish, and uses that as his sword. He fights the undead all night, eventually defeating them all and escaping with the hat. He then goes to the collectors and tells them that he got the hat back, and the collectors tell him that they found a warehouse full of soda drinking hats and that it's now worthless. The collectors see Jackal wearing a clapping hat and they chase him, offering to pay one zillion dollars for his hat. Tut starts grieving, and Tria, who was seen bringing flowers to the grave of "R.I.P. Titan, Beloved Husband and Father" in the graveyard, says "What a baby." 'Can You Spare a Quarter?' When Jackal's first quarter goes missing, he accuses Tria of stealing it. After a heated argument with the Boy King's advisor, Tria quits. Tiana meets Tria outside of the restaurant insisting that if Tria ever needs anything, she can seek help from Tut. Time passes and Tut encounters Tria again. Tria has become a hobo, and is now homeless, living in a cardboard box. Tut takes Tria into his own exhibit in order to nurse her until she can look for a new job. That very night, Tria keeps on calling Tut for various reasons each time, which ends with Tria falling down the stairs. Tiana tries to tell Tutankhamun that Tria is taking advantage of him, but Tut is in deny. Many days later, Tut has become completely dependent upon Tria, turning him into a manservant of many sorts (he is even forced to wear a maids outfit). Tut is finally begining to lose his patience when time cards fly so much that the old narrator got tired of waiting so long and they had to hire a new one. Tut conveys several hints to Tria in order to push him towards finding work (for example, when serving Tria a bowl of alphabet soup, Tut arranges the letters to read "GET BACK TO MUSEUM"). These hints are of no use, so when Tut tries to make it as simple as he can by acually talking and not using hints, and Tria still dosn't notice, Tut actually takes the bed Tria is lying on, runs with it through the upstairs wall, and tries to convince Jackal to give Tria her old job back. Jackal refuses, even after Tut offers him more than just one dime, Tiana gets extremely angry and begins to strangle Jackal and shake him until he finds that his first quarter (a large coin-shaped rock; Jackal explains that he has "been in business for a long time") was in his pocket. He restores Tria's position, but then claims that it was Tria who placed the dime in his pocket, beginning a new dispute. Tut is shown putting on his maid outfit while the two are still arguing. 'Mid-Life Grand Duchess / Club Pharoh' 'Mid-Life Grand Duchess' Anastasia is feeling old and uncool; she wakes up with cramps and eyecrust, eats nothing but bran for breakfast, and must take giant bills. Others also believe she is old; Tria notices she says "cool" instead of "coral", a man calls her slow, kids neglect her and call her old, and she is even compared to a rusty coffee mug. He overhears Tut and Tiana's plans to spend the night out doing cool things, and Anastasia offers to join them. However, she is severely disappointed with the activities, which include going to the laundromat, picking up trash under the freeway, live action role-playing games, and other such uncool things. Eventually, Anastasia snaps, and dismisses Tut and Tiana as "babies". However, with help from Tiana's arrogance, she regains interest when Tut tells her that she will miss the panty-raid. She stays and joins them for the panty raid, only to realize that the house they are raiding is Jackal's own pyramid. Jackal sends his king to his room, punishing him as he would to a small child. Anastasia apologizes to him through his bedroom window, and Tutankhamun admits that he is "certainly feeling younger." 'Club Pharoh' The episode begins with Tiana leaving her house and riding her unicycle to work. She rides past a tall tree, at the top of which is a small box where Tut and Anastasia are sitting and giggling profusely. They see Tria below and talk to each other about this, beginning certain words with a "w" sound. Tiana approaches the base of the tree and asks what they are doing, and Tutankhamun tells Tiana that he can't tell her because she is not a member of their club. Tiana mocks them, saying that she is more than qualified to join their club. Anastasia tells Tria she can't get in even if she tries. Tiana tells them that Tria is "a member of over 20 different exclusive clubs all across St. Paul.", but Tut and Tria insist that she will not fit in. Enraged, Tiana tells them they know nothing of fitting in before she proceeds to climb the tree. Tria and Tutankhamun frantically tell Tiana to stop but she does not. Tiana crawls into their tiny box, and Tria and Tut explain that they literally meant that she wouldn't "fit in", and that he (Tut) and Anastasia have been stuck in the tree for three days. Tut and Anastasia begin Tiana's initiation into their "club", but Tiana stops them, and attempts to get out be pulling on a smaller tree. She manages to make the tree double over and is about to crawl out when Tria makes the second tree snap, launching them into the sky. They fly over a kelp forest, where a couple sees them and the man says "Make a wish, Honey." The trio crash in a small clearing in a distant section of the kelp forest. Tut and Tria begin to jump and shout joyfully while Anastasia panics at her situation of being lost and stuck with Tut and Tiana. Tut and Anastasia try to comfort Tria by telling her it could be worse, and that they will survive as a club and as long as they have the "magic conch shell", a Magic 8-Ball-like device which Tut and Anastasia treat as prophetic and all-knowing. They believe the magic conch should never be questioned and should always be consulted before any action is taken. Tria asks it what they must do to escape the kelp forest, and the conch says, "Nothing". The two and Tria sit on the ground doing nothing, and Tiana is enraged at their stupidity. She announces that she intends to escape the forest and get back to sanity by herself, and walks away. As Tiana tries to find an exit, she becomes lost and afraid and eventually comes back to where Tut and Tria are. Even more time passes, and by now, Tria has dismantled the box in order to build a shelter. Tiana has a hat made out of some dried plant and is sitting by a small campfire. She is holding an empty frying pan over the fire. A small bug scurries past, but Tria catches it and proceeds to cook it. Tiana taunts Tut with his "food", saying that they could have sided with her and survived, but instead listened to a talking shell. She proceeds to say, "As if the answers to all your problems will fall right out of the sky! (laugh) Fall right out of the sky!" Above the forest, a damaged plane is seen falling right out of the sky, and the pilots drop their load of picnic supplies to avoid crashing. The equipment lands around Tut and Anastasia, who emerge from their state of doing nothing and praise the magic conch. Tria is extremely shocked and walks over to the two, who are devouring a table full of delicious food. Tiana says she was only kidding earlier and asks if she is still a member of the club, and Tutankhamun tells her that she is still a member. Tiana cannot decide what to choose, and forcibly follows Tria's suggestion of asking the conch shell. It tells her she cannot have either of the two items he asked for. She tries another one, and the conch says no. She repeatedly asks it if he can have anything to eat, with the shell responding "no" every time. She becomes enraged and is about to go mad when a Park Ranger enters the clearing. Tiana tells him she has been stranded with Tut, Anastasia, Tria, and the magic conch shell for weeks, and her mention of the "magic conch shell" prompts the ranger who pulls out an identical conch. Tut and Tria are delighted to meet a "club member", and the ranger tells them that his conch advised him to look for them. The four club members praise the magic conch before asking it how to get out of the kelp forest. It tells them, "Nothing." Following the conch's advice, they do nothing and assume sitting positions on the ground. Tiana, completely dumbfounded, praises the magic conch and sits down as well, ending the episode. 'Life o' Crime / Artist Unknown' 'Life o' Crime' At the Anastasia exhibit, Tut and Tria see Tiana watching a crime movie. Anastasia starts to talk about how bad thieves are, but then Tria and Tiana remind her of all the things she stole. Tut makes the excuse that he "borrowed" everything for Anastasia, and tells them that it's okay to borrow anything as long as you give it back before it's missed. Later that night, Tria and Tiana see a balloon stand. Since they have no money, they decide to "borrow" a balloon. They sneak away with it, and as they talk about all the fun things they plan to do with it, it suddenly pops. Realizing that they can't return the balloon, they conclude that they have stolen it. Believing that this is a serious crime and that they are now wanted criminals, they leave the Museum. That night, they camp in the middle of the Missisipi River on an anchored raft, and lament that they will never see any of their friends or do any of the fun things they used to do again. However, they then begin to look at the positives, such as not having to live by society's standards and not having to return anything they borrow, and realize that being criminals can be fun. Tiana says that they still don't have anything to eat, and Tria reveals that she has two candy bars, saying that they will "only" have to make them last the rest of their lives. However, Tiana immediately eats hers in two bites, and then tries to take another bite of it, not realizing that it is gone. When she sees Tria's bar, she accuses her of stealing it, and although Tria tries to explain to Tiana that she ate hers, she refuses to believe her and decides to tell on her when Tria eats the candy bar. Tiana then tells Tria that she will tell on her first, and they begin racing to the police station. Once there, they both confess together, and are locked up. However, the police immediately release them, telling them that it is "National Free Balloon Day". Tiana and Tria vow that they will never take anything without permission ever again, and the officers give them lollipops for the road home. Tria eats hers in one bite, and accuses Tiana and the police of stealing it. 'Artist Unknown' Tria is teaching an art class at the college, and can't wait to see her new students. She opens the doors and greets a whole crowd of people, who are actually looking for cooking class. They go to cooking class, revealing Tria's one actual student: Tut. Tut's incredible artistic prowess overwhelm Tria. She starts off by teaching him how to draw a circle, making a poorly-drawn circle on the blackboard. Tut produces a perfect circle, and Tria is shocked. She tells Tut to show her his process, and Tut effortlessly draws a photo-realistic human head, which he erases the features of, leaving a circle. Tria frustratedly takes Tut's paper and crumples it up, and Tut makes an origami sculpture of himself and Tria playing leap-frog. Tutankhamun takes it and tears is up, and Tria makes another picture of Tut and Tria playing leap-frog from the bits of paper. Tria then tries to teach Tut how to make marble statues. With a single stroke of the pick-axe, Tut produces Michelangelo's David from a raw block of marble. Tria is amazed, and out of jealousy, scoffs at Tut's masterpiece and refuses to acknowledge his talent. Tut, unquestioning of his teacher's judgement, is ashamed of himself, and throws himself out of class, falling into a dumpster and being hauled away to the city dump. Immediately after he leaves, an art collector called Money P. Montybags comes in, saying that he is looking to buy art for his new museum. Tria shows her own works to him, but he hates them all. However, when he sees Tut's masterpiece, he says that he will make Tria famous for the statue (Which Tut actually made). She trips over while transporting it, knocking off its head. Money tells Tria that she should easily be able to make another one, and that he will come back tomorrow to get it. Tria, desperate for Tut to make her another masterpiece, goes to the dump and convinces a depressed Tut that he deserves another chance. However, upon returning to art class, Tut now follows Tria's artistic "style", and fails to create anything of decent quality. When he tries to create another marble statue, it simply collapses into a pile of rubble. Tria goes insane with frustration, and begins smashing pillars of marble and making a mess. Tut concludes that his artistic "triumph" was too much for Tria to handle, and goes back to the dump. As Tria storms out, Tiana comes in and upon seeing what Tria has produced, says "Who's responsible for this?" Tria tells her that the mess is the janitor's responsibility (Tria makes a reference to Mr. Wonka saying: "You get nothing! You lose! Good day, sir!") However, unbeknownst to Tria, she made an even more beautiful rendition of David while throwing her fit, and Tiana says to the janitor "You, sir, are the greatest artist who ever lived!!!" as the episode ends. 'Blue Harvest ' The exhibits are watching a golf tournament on TV, in which the announcers speculate on the possibilities of a romance encounter with Phil Mickelson's wife, when the power goes out. The group is left to wonder what to do for entertainment now that they are without television. After Jackal's suggestion that they turn to reading is met with laughter from the rest of the family, Anastasia suggests they should tell stories. She asks Tiana to tell the story of her rescue, but Tut rushes through the demeaning story. Tiana then decides to retell the story of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. The film's opening crawl gives spoilers on the relationship between Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader and Princess Leia, then goes off on a tangent about Angelina Jolie and her relationship with her brother before showing the Tantive IV being chased by the Star Destroyer over Tatooine. On board the rebel ship are the droids C-3PO (Jackal) and R2-D2 (Tria), who are visibly shaken when their ship is being fired upon (Artoo also gives Threepio a bag of weed to hold on to). Imperial Stormtroopers begin boarding the ship, overwhelming the Rebel troopers on board. During the chaos, Artoo and Threepio are separated. Artoo finds himself with Princess Leia (Anastasia), who tries to record a holographic message to "Obi-Wan Kenobi," but encounters complications that Artoo tries to help her through. Artoo then decides to just carry the message himself. The two are then spotted by Stormtroopers; Leia is captured while Artoo and Threepio board an escape pod and make their way to Tatooine below. After her capture by Imperial Stormtroopers, Leia is brought before Darth Vader (Johnny 5). Vader demands to know where she hid the Death Star plans; Leia claims that she hid them in one of 26 briefcases accompanied by the models from Deal or No Deal. After chosing the $5 briefcase, Vader orders Leia taken away. Meanwhile, on the planet Tatooine, Threepio asks Artoo if he'd prefer to have sex with Jabba the Hutt after a shower or a service droid; Artoo takes the remark personally, since his father was reportedly a service droid, and leaves Threepio in disgust. Artoo cautiously makes his way through the Jundland Wastes, where he is captured by Jawas (one being Mort Goldman) and taken aboard their sandcrawler, where Threepio is also being held. At this time, on board the Death Star, Darth Vader, Grand Moff Tarkin (Baba Yaga) and a group of other Imperial officers are discussing the Death Star's weakness: a small exhaust port that, when fired into with a proton torpedo, could destroy the entire station. Vader orders the port boarded up, but only once price estimates are obtained. Back on Tatooine, Threepio and Artoo are sold with other droids (one being Jake Tucker) to the Lars moisture farm owned by Owen and Beru Lars (Pteranodon and Tria). Their nephew, Luke Skywalker (Tut), dreams of leaving his home to join the Rebel Alliance with his friends and fight the Empire, but his aunt and uncle won't allow it. That night, after gazing into the double sunset accompanied by John Williams and the London Symphony Orchestra playing the "Force Theme" (as well as the theme to The People's Court), Luke stumbles across Leia's message while cleaning Artoo. The next morning, Threepio finds that Artoo has left in the middle of the night, so he and Luke set out to the Jundland Wastes where they find him. There, they find that Tusken Raiders are coming their way. After trying to investigate, Luke is attacked by a lone Tusken but is saved by Anya Kenobi (Tiana). At Anya's hut, Luke plays Leia's message to him, explaining that the Death Star plans are stored within Artoo and must be taken to her father on her home planet of Alderaan; the message also hints at the mess Obi-Wan got himself into involving pedopilia. Anya tells Luke he must learn the ways of the Force and come with her, and gives him his very own lightsaber. She also tells Luke that the Empire is probably going to come looking for Artoo and Threepio for the data they possess; Luke deduces that their search would lead them back to his home and, as he feared, finds his home destroyed along with his aunt & uncle, Williams and the orchestra (Luke then states that Williams has to be replaced by Danny Elfman, but after orchestrating one song, Luke decapitates Elfman with his lightsaber). Left with no other options, Luke, Anya and the droids make their way to Mos Eisley Spaceport in search of a pilot and ship to take them to Alderaan. They enter a cantina after Anya uses a Jedi mind trick on the bouncer (claiming she's a friend of Dave Navarro's) and hide the droids (whom Stormtroopers attempt to lure out of hiding by pretending to offer a check to Publishers Clearing House). In the cantina, Luke and Obi-Wan recruit Han Solo (Baba Yaga) and Chewbacca (Jackal) to take them on their ship, the Millennium Falcon. Before taking off, Han disposes of the bounty hunter Greedo, who came to collect the bounty placed on his head by Jabba the Hutt. The group is then spotted by Imperial forces, but fortunately escape with slick maneuvers (really just listing lazily to the left) and entering hyperspace (a parody of the opening of Doctor Who). Back on the Death Star (which is near Alderaan), Tarkin tells Leia that the Empire has chosen to test their "Death Star planet-blower-upper gun" on her home planet. Leia objects, but Vader and Tarkin decide to fire it anyway (though the latter hints at having doubts about going through with the plan), and Leia is forced to watch in horror as her planet is destroyed in front of her. Meanwhile, on board Falcon where Luke continues to train under Obi-Wan in the ways of the Force, the group arrives at Alderaan's coordinates and find themselves in the middle of an Asteroids screen; it is clear to them that it was destroyed by the Empire. The Millennium Falcon is then caught by the nearby Death Star's tractor beam. On board the massive station, Han and Luke disguise themselves as Stormtroopers and sneak deeper into the Death Star. After singing "(I've Had) The Time of My Life" as a farewell to Luke in a production number backed by several Stormtroopers, Anya goes off by himself to shut off the tractor beam as Luke, Han and Chewie rescue Leia. The four are inadvertently rescued from the garbage compactor (where Pteranodon appears as the Dianoga) when a stoned Threepio leans against the shutoff switch. Han and Chewie insist on taking a sofa with them when they escape the Death Star. Kenobi is finally confronted by Vader, who says: "What part of 'Stay 50 yards away at all times' don't you understand?" Kenobi's lightsaber falls limp until she sees Luke, and then she sacrifices himself (although it appears he just may be fantasizing) as the other characters escape. Han decides to ride on the outside due to difficulties getting the couch from the compactor into the Falcon. Afterwards, Han and Luke successfully fight off the "Thai" fighters (with some help from Jackal, who shoots one drive-by style) sent to stop them, and escape to the rebel base. Before the Battle of Yavin, the Rebel pilots watch a training video featuring Magic Johnson. The battle unfolds mostly as it does in the film with Han and Chewie, much more comfortable in their new couch, saving Luke at the last minute while he is guided through the Force by the dead Obi-Wan. Finally, the Museum's power returns. Everyone thanks Tiana for keeping them entertained, though Jackal accuses Tut of ripping off the Star Wars episode of Robot Chicken, a discussion in which Tria says she is "not a fan" of that show. Tiana leaves frustrated, Tut starts humming the Star Wars theme, and the episode ends. Category:Nicktoons